Sensualidad
by karin150301
Summary: Si alguien le preguntara sobre cómo había llegado a esa situación Zuko realmente no sabría responder, fue algo que simplemente se había dado en creencias de él.


**Sensualidad**

Si alguien le preguntara sobre cómo había llegado a _esa_ situación Zuko realmente no sabría responder, fue algo que simplemente se había dado en creencias de él.

Sus labios volvieron a reclamar los ajenos con mayor ímpetu, mientras la chica correspondió de igual forma y llevaba sus pequeñas manos a el cabello castaño del que él era poseedor.

Pero ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? Simple, todo se reducía a dos semanas atrás, solo tres cosas habían sido necesarias, una reunión con el antigua equipo avatar, alcohol y la isla Ember.

...

 _Hacía un clima fresco por lo que la resolución de Sokka de salir afuera no había sido del todo ignorada, encendieron una fogata y pronto era como si aún siguieran siendo prófugos, planearan la caída de Ozai y no contarán con nada más que lo que llevaban encima._

 _El ambiente era igual que en esos tiempos, de eso no tenía la menor duda Zuko, o eso pensó hasta que el idiota de Sokka sacará algo de licor, vacilantes accedieron a beber un poco, y después todo se había vuelto caótico._

 _A la mañana siguiente lo único que supo es que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, marcas en toda la espalda y a una maestra tierra totalmente desnuda en la cama._

 _Maldijo al guerrero del bumerang en todas las formas que conocía mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara intentado encontrar la forma de explicarle esto a la jovencita a su lado sin morir en el intento._

 _Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando la sintió acomodarse, se giró con la esperanza de que ella continuará durmiendo, y así era para su buena suerte, aunque detuvo su pequeña celebración mental al caer en cuenta de la apariencia de la más joven._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar colorearse._

 _Él sabía que ella había crecido, en esos cuatro años ella había dejado de ser una niña rebelde para convertirse en una señorita, aún rebelde pero una señorita, y como era de esperarse su cuerpo había tomado formas más femeninas, su cabello seguía atado en el mismo tocado, en su rostro seguía la misma expresión de suficiencia y su vestimenta era muy similar a la que usaba en el pasado, pero por primera vez Zuko pudo reconocer lo mucho que lo años habían hecho mella en ella, su rostro sin ni un rastro de maquillaje lucía más fino, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios apetecibles, inconscientemente bajo la vista deleitándose con su pálida espalda y viendo el contorno de su pecho,sus mejillas enrojecieron más, ella no tenía un pecho muy grande pero podía, desde su posición, apreciar lo perfecto de este._

 _Tan ensimismado estaba en eso que casi le daba un infarto en el momento en que esos ojos verdes se abrieron y que decir cuando ella se irguió, ignorando su desnudez y bostezo estirando los brazos y provocando una hemorragia en el maestro fuego._

 _Pero eso no fue lo peor._

 _Lo peor llegó cuando ella le miró nuevamente con aquellos ojos verdes, sí, era ciega, pero podía jurar que en ese momento pasó inadvertido ese punto, aún más cuando ella estiró su pequeña mano hasta posarla sobre la de él, su mente se quedó en blanco, su corazón latió a toda su capacidad y su respirar se contuvo._

 _–Debo de gustarte mucho para que estés así –se burló la bandida._

 _–Y-Yo –quiso golpearse cuando las palabras tropezaron en su boca._

 _–Vamos chispita, esto es cosa de amigos –dijo ella dándole un "leve" golpe en brazo antes de brincar de la cama y comenzar a buscar su ropa._

 _Parpadeo un par de veces lleno de estupefacción, esa niña… no, esa mujer ¿era normal? No, era obvio que sí no lo había mandado a volar desde que despertó y sintió su presencia ella no era normal._

 _–Esto… ¿De verdad no te molesta? –preguntó aún sin poder creerlo._

 _Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –Iba a perderla de todos modos, que mejor que con alguien que conozco –comentó poniéndose la camiseta. –¿Tú lo lamentas?_

 _Él negó frenéticamente antes de explicarlo con palabras pues su acción era absurda frente a la chica ciega –No, no lo hago, solo que me sorprendió, eso es todo._

 _–A mí igual, hubiera apostado que Sokka sería el primero –no supo cómo tomar aquellas palabras hasta que ella continuó –pero no me quejo, es más, creo que fue… bueno._

 _Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejándolo con un claro signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza que no desapareció en lo que resto del día._

 _…_

Pero tal vez la historia anterior no resolvía la pregunta antes dicha, pero tal vez los acontecimientos de diez minutos antes sí lo harían.

…

 _Había estado toda la mañana, y gran parte de la tarde, firmando esos papeles que parecían no tener fin, su estrés estaba alcanzado el límite, y escuchar a todas esas personas diciéndole que debía y no debía hacer por "el bien de la nación" no hacían sino empeorar su estado._

 _Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo hasta que un gran alboroto se hizo presente en el jardín, él soltó una maldición antes de acudir al lugar con los nervios destrozados, estaba dispuesto a dejar salir toda su frustración con el pobre diablo que había irrumpido en su palacio… hasta que la vio._

 _Con esa sonrisa socarrona,es pose de suficiencia –Hola pantalones flamantes –y los mismos apodos de siempre._

 _Una vena sobresaliente en su frente, ¿porque ella no podía respetarlo aún cuando ostentaba el puesto de líder de la nación del fuego?_

 _Soltó un bufido desechando ese pensamiento, sí lo respetaba a Aang que era el salvador y el avatar, obviamente no lo respetaría a él por el simple hecho de portar una corona._

 _–¿Qué haces aquí, Toph? –cuestionó brindándose un masaje en el puente de la nariz en un intento por reunir toda la paciencia que le fuera posible._

 _–No deberías tratarme así, después de todo decidí visitarte chispita –paso de largo a su costado, y el pudo jurar que su ojos ciegos le dedicaron una mirada llena de ¿Sensualidad? –asi que ¿Por qué lo vamos a un lugar para hablar a solas?_

 _No necesito más que esa invisible invitación para seguirla cual abeja a la miel, patético, pero no por ello estúpido._

…

Y ahora yacía sobre su cama, con la pequeña mujer debajo de él y ambos con la respiración agitada.

Soltó un último jadeo antes de tumbarse a su lado e intentado, inútilmente, poder regular su respiración.

–¿Que fue… esto? –pregunto mirando al techo.

–¿No te gustó? –respondió ella con otra pregunta.

–Nunca dije eso –contestó él con el ceño fruncido.

–Entonces ¿Por qué te quejas? –ella frunció el ceño esta vez.

–Porque no te entiendo –se esperó más palabras sardónicas, o quizás un golpe, pero no verla girar en su dirección y sonreírle de esa forma tan desbordante de sensualidad.

–¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? –iba a replicar a esa pregunta cuando ella beso sus labios con vehemencia. –Es cosa de amigos.

Él la atrajo hacia sí mismo reclamando ese toque y concentrándose en la sensación, ya después tendría el tiempo para atender esa sensación dentro de su pecho y el revoloteo en su estómago.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Algo corto pero que desde hace tiempo quería publicar, espero y lo disfruten.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes dejen reviews.  
3.- Personajes de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodeon, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
